The Princess that Cured a Demon's Broken Heart
by AngelofDemons32
Summary: What happens when a princess and demon fall for eachother. This story is NarutoxRizuki squad 7 has mission and has to escort the princess back to the land of snow as the mission progresses Naruto starts to fall for her and she has to decide to stay or go.
1. Chapter 1

**The Princess that Cured a Demon's Broken Heart**

"SAKURA SAKURA!!!!!!!!" A blond hair boy screamed as he ran through the village. He came upon a short pink haired girl "There you are sakura kakashi sensie is looking for us he said we have a very important mission and needs us right away" He told the girl. "Right well sasuke are you coming" The girl said. The black haired boy didn't say anything and just started walking the direction Naruto went. "What's his problem?" He asked. "You know sasuke he doesn't talk to people much" She answered.

Naruto and Sakura made their way back to where Kakashi was. "So what's today's mission sensie?" He asked. "You three are going to be escorting the princess of the land of snow Rizuki Mioya" Kakashi said in his normal calm tone. "A princess really why does she need us to escort her anyway?" Sakura asked. "Lately she's been attacked by rouge ninja from other villages so she asked us to be her bodyguards" He said. "Do you have a picture of what she looks like?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shook his head. "The princess is at the hokage's office waiting for us we better hurry" He said turning and began walking to the hokage's office.

Naruto Sakura and Sasuke followed their sensie to the office. As soon as they got there Kakashi knocked on the door "Yes come in" The third hokage said. They all walked in and the first thing naruto's eyes set on was the princess she was a very beautiful girl with long white hair and crystal blue eyes she was dressed in all white. "Ah you must be princess Rizuki Miyoa i'm Sakura Haruno it's an honor to meet you" She said bowing in respect.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" He said not really caring much for this mission he just wanted to relax today and not have to worry about having to go on these stupid missions. "And i'm the one and only Naruto Uzumaki and i'm going to become hokage someday believe it" He said with that goofy grin on his face. "Naruto will you just shut up already your so annoying" Sakura said slapping him upside the head. He had a sad look in his eyes after sakura hit him.

"Sakura what did you hit me for that really hurt" He said holding the back of his head. "Your just a little kid who believe's in a dream that will never come true you say your going to be hokage someday please that won't ever happen naruto all because of the demon inside you" She said. Sasuke got ticked off. "Alright sakura that's enough just leave him be already you have no right saying he's just a kid whose dream will never come true atleast he's willing to put his life on the line to make his dream come true so what if there's a demon inside him that doesn't change a thing" He said in an anger tone.

"You say he get's in the way of your feelings that he has no parents how would you feel sakura if you had no parents always living alone isolated from the world don't you ever think that's how naruto feels" Sasuke said turning away from sakura then looking at naruto. "Thank you sasuke" Naruto told him. "No sweat now let's get this mission started already" He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi Sasuke Naruto and Sakura were at the gate awaiting the princess. "Look here she comes now" Naruto said pointing to where Rizuki was walking from. "Well my princess are you ready to leave?" Kakashi asked. "Yes i am and again i want to thank you for escorting me on my journey back home" She said with a smile. "It's no trouble at all" Sasuke said. "Yeah we enjoy missions like these well i do" Naruto said smiling with his hands behind his head.

Everyone headed out the gate. "So Princess what's it like in the land of snow?" Sakura asked. "It's very beautiful and peaceful everyone's always so happy and loving i have to say it's one of the best lands to live in but being a princess i don't get to have fun like the others all i do is just sit on my throne always having people do things for me it get's really annoying sometimes" She said.

"That really does sound boring having everyone make your decisions for you not letting you do what you want" Naruto said. "Yeah your right naruto i just want to be my own person and have fun like everyone else i just want to get away from my home even if it's for a little while" She told naruto. They were walking through the forest on their back to the ship that would take them all back to the land of snow just then Sasuke heard someone moving through the trees.

"Heh looks like were being followed" He said getting out a kunai and throwing it at the tree he heard the person moving around in. The ninja jumped down from the tree and landing right infront of them. "Are you princess rizuki mioya?" The ninja asked. "What's it to you?" Naruto asked stepping infront of her. "Sorry i'm afraid i can't tell you that information" He said. "Well then i'll make you tell us" Naruto said charging at the ninja. "There he goes again rushing into things without thinking" Sakura said putting her hand on her forhead.

Sasuke just sighed as he looked around for anymore ninja. Naruto threw the first punch attempting to punch the ninja in the stomach but the ninja jumped into the air and landed behind him doing a side sweep at his feet knocking him to the ground. "Oh come on your stupid for thinking you can beat me" He said and picked naruto up by his collar. Naruto smirked and kicked the ninja in the stomach he landed on the ground "Now whose the stupid one i may not look like much of a ninja but i'm not someone you wanna mess with just like watch this" He said and made four of his shadow clones appear.

The four clones ran up to the ninja and kicked him in the air then Naruto jumped up into the air and kicked him right in the face. "That's the Naruto Uzumaki barage believe it" He said as his clones dissappear. "Well that takes care of that" He said walking back to the others. "Wow Naruto you were simply amazing" Rizuki said smiling. "Thank you atleast someone notices" He said glaring at Sakura.

She just glared back. "What's that supposed to mean Naruto?" She asked. "She sees how amazing i am and she didn't call me a freak or a monster when she heard about the demon in me unlike you sakura i can't believe i ever liked you how stupid could i be" He said. "You liked me naruto please don't make me laugh" She said. "It's true sakura i did like you ever since the academy days all i ever wanted was for you notice me but i guess that was just a stupid mistake i'm over you anyway sakura" He told her. "There's only one person i want to notice me and that's you sasuke" She said acting all giddy when she said that.

He just laughed at her. "Ha like i would ever like someone who treats someone else like dirt your pathetic sakura" He said walking next to Rizuki. "Are they always like this?" She asked kakashi. "Yes everyday" He said. "How do you handle them all?" She asked again. "Easy i just let them fight with eachother i tend not to get involved with their little scraps" He told her laughing. "Sounds easier said then done and do you always wear that mask?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah i never once took it off" He said. "You should take it off let everyone see your face i think it would be nice" She said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think you should take it off let everyone see your face it's not good to keep your face hidden" She told him. He smiled "I guess your right i've always wore this mask every since i was young maybe it's time i take the mask off" He said. "Kakashi are you really going to take off your mask?" Sasuke asked looking up at kakashi. "Yes sasuke i am she's right it's not good for me to hide my face" He told sasuke as he took slowly pulled down his mask with his finger. "So that's what you really look like under that mask" Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sakura walked over to kakashi and stared at his unmasked face. Sakura started drooling over how hot he looked "Wow sensie you should've took your mask off sooner your so handsome" She said going all goo-goo over him. Naruto sighed "Great now she's obsessed with kakashi" He said smacking his forhead. "Heh looks like you got your first fangirl you better be careful you don't get mobbed by the girls when we get back to the village" He told him.

"I feel so sorry for you kakashi" Naruto told him. "Uhh what are fangirls?" Rizuki asked with a confused look on her face. "Just look at sakura she's a good example of what a fangirl is" He told the princess. "Oh really and what do these fangirls do?" She asked. "They follow the guys around everywhere they go and they do anything just to get the boys to like them" He said. "That sounds terrible" She said. "Trust me it is" He said.

After awhile of walking around the forest they finally made it to where the ship that's going to take them back to the land of snow was docked at. "This ship here will take us all the land of snow it won't take us very long" Rizuki said walking on the ship. Naruto followed on after her along with Sakura Sasuke and Kakashi. Sasuke walked over to the far end of the ship and just looked out into the sea.

Sakura went over to where kakashi was at. "Kakashi do you think i'm to mean to naruto?" She asked him. He looked down at her "To be honest you are TO MEAN to naruto" He told her as he stared at his book. "Your right" She said. "Why do you care anyway?" He asked not looking away from his book. "I don't care i was just wondering that's all" She told him.

Naruto walked over to Rizuki. "So i guess we won't see much of eachother after you return home" He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Don't worry naruto we'll see eachother again i promise and i always keep my promises" She told him handing him a crystal ice necklace. "Wear this and you'll be able to see me wherever you go" She said smiling. He took it and put it around his neck. "Thank you princess i'll never let go of it and i'll always remember you" He said smiling.

Sakura stared as Rizuki gave naruto that necklace she was pretty upset but she didn't know why. He put the necklace on and stared into it's beauty. "No one's ever given something like this before thank you so much princess i love it" He told her smiling. "Your welcome naruto i made it myself using my ice jutsu's" She told him. "Wow that's so amazing" He said.

"Looks like those two are going to become great friends" Kakashi said. "Yeah maybe they'll become more than just friends" Sasuke said. "Oh really what makes you say that?" He asked sasuke. "Just look at the way they act around eachother and have you noticed naruto's been acting more mature around her than he used to act around us" He said. "You got a point naruto's never acted this way around anyone before" He told sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

"Then again no one's treated him so kindly before he must be feeling really happy right now" Sasuke told kakashi smiling something he rarely ever did. "That's true" He told sasuke as he put his nose back into his book. "Don't you ever stop reading that thing?" He asked. "It's a good book i would let you read it but it's not suitable for children your age sasuke" He said laughing. "Your such an idiot" He said sighing.

"So naruto you said your furture dream was to become hokage right?" Rizuki asked. He nodded "Yeah it's always been my dream i just wanted people to see me for who i really am not for what's inside me i felt so distant towards everyone when i was younger they would always look at me with hate in their eyes they would call me a freak a monster my heart grew so cold and i always felt so alone like i didn't what my reason for living was it was like i was invisible and no one could see me or the tears i would cry" He said breaking into tears.

She could see the sadness in his ocean blue eyes the pain the sorrow his heart felt. She hugged him gently as she said. "Naruto it'll be alright you don't need to cry aslong as you keep believing in yourself and never loose sight of what you hold dear then you'll never be alone in this world so what if there's a demon living inside you it doesn't change who you are trust me naruto i think your fine just the way you are" She told him wiping away his tears smiling.

Sakura watched and her face became red with anger. "Hey princess get away from naruto!!" She yelled. She looked over to where sakura was and smirked. "Why should i?" She asked. "Just because i don't want you near him" She told her. "This is a change first you say you don't like him and now your acting all jealous because he's talking with me" She said. "Yeah well i was only pretending to not like him i really do like you naruto you believe me right" She said. "No sakura i don't if you really liked me then you would of been there for me instead of always going to sasuke's side" He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a confused look on her face. "Remember on our previous missions when sasuke and me would always end up being the ones to fight the rouge ninja who would attack us i ended up getting hurt worse than sasuke you would always run to his side taking care of him making sure he was alright and yet you never once asked me if i was alright or if i was hurt and it hurt sakura really bad seeing the one person who i thought would be the one to cure my broken heart but you made it worse and i never knew why" He said with anger/sadness in his voice.

She stared at him wide eyed not knowing what to say. "Have nothing to say now" Rizuki said. Naruto just went to the other end of the ship and stared up at the sky wishing he knew who his mother and father were. Sasuke walked up to him "Hey loser you alright?" He asked. "Yeah i'm fine just thinking about alot of things" He told him. "Really like what?" He asked. "Who my parents were for onething" He said. "It must of been hard not knowing who were parents were when you were younger always having to go home to an empty house knowing there would be noone there to greet you or to say i love you" He said. "That's right sasuke you know were just alike" He said. He smirked. "Your right it's like we are brothers" He said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright guys were almost at the land of snow" Rizuki called. Right as rizuki said that six rouge ninja appeared out of the water and jumped onto the ship. "Look guys we got ourselves a bunch of kids" He said. "Who are you?" Sakura asked. "Just some rouge ninja on a mission" He replied with a evil smirk on his face. "What do you want with us?" Naruto asked standing infront of Rizuki. "Our boss sent us to kill the princess seems he doesn't want her ruling over the land anymore" The rouge said. "You mean my uncle" She said. "That's right your uncle wants you dead and out of the way" He told her. "You can tell her uncle that Rizuki isn't going anywhere not while i'm alive" Naruto said.

"Trying to be a hero isn't that cute guys what you think were afraid of you" He told naruto. That got naruto really angry "I won't let any harm come to this princess i vow to protect her with my life" He said charging at the guy with his kunai's in hand. "Oh please you can't win" He said charging at naruto and swung at him trying to land a hit on his face. He missed as naruto dunked down and did a swide sweep knocking the rouge on the ground. Naruto picked him up and threw him into the ocean.

"Alright whose next?" He asked the other five rouge ninja. "Come on naruto save some for us" Sasuke said smirking cracking his knuckles. "Alright sasuke you take those two to the left kakashi take the two on the right and i'll take the last two" Naruto said. "Right" They both said and started attacking the four rouges.

Naruto got injuried a few times he suffered a punch to the gut and a kick in the sides. But he wouldn't give up not yet he had someone he needed to protect and he wasn't going to let her get killed. He stood up wiping the blood from his mouth. "You just don't know how to give up" One of the rouges he was fighting said. "No i don't know what it means to give up" He said smirking. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto said making two shadow clones appear.

The clones attacked the rouges while the real naruto was growing tired. "Naruto are you ok?" Kakashi asked. He nodded and passed out on the ground. "He over did it again" Sasuke said. "I'll watch over him no need to worry" Rizuki said walking over to naruto picking him up bridal style.

Everyone soon arrived at the land of snow and the princess took naruto straight to her castle. Kakashi Sasuke and Sakura followed her to the castle and walked inside. "Wow this place is huge" Sakura said. "Yes it is i'm going to take naruto to a seperate room so he can rest please make yourselves at home" Rizuki said. "Thank you very much" Kakashi said. She nodded and walked into a random room and layed naruto on the bed.

"Thank you naruto that was a very brave thing you did for me back there" She told him as she sat next to his side.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto was now sound asleep he really took a beating out there but it was worth it. He kept his promise and got his princess home safe Rizuki couldn't help how peaceful he looked in his sleep she smiled getting up from the bed and walking out the door closing it quietly behind her. She went back to where the others were. "Naruto will be just fine" She told them. "That's good i'm glad he'll be alright" Kakashi said smiling although you could hardly see it with his mask on.

"Thank you for taking care of him it's really kind of you" Sasuke said smiling. "It's no problem really it's the least i can do since he helped back on the ship" She said. "So Sasuke how did you and naruto come to be best friends?" She asked. He laughed "Well at first we really hated eachother he would always get mad at me because i was always better than him at everything he would always make a fool of himself infront of everyone and would always show off but when i saw how he never gave up how he would always stand back up even when things seemed bad and he was on the break of loosing all his chakra he would always stand up and fight back" He said.

"Then i grew to respect him more and more and i saw the fighter that was living inside him" He told her smiling. "Wow sasuke that's really awesome you should be lucky to have a friend like naruto" She told him. "I am lucky Rizuki" He said simply smiling. Naruto was now fully rested and slowly opened his eyes. "Huh!? wh-where am i" He asked himself getting up off the bed and walked out the door where everyone else was at. "Oh hey naruto your awake" Sakura said walking up to him. "Yeah where are we?" He asked her. "Were at the princesses castle she brought you back here so you could rest up after the battle on the ship" She told her.

"Thank you Rizuki i guess i got alittle carried away back there" He said scratching the back of his head. "No no naruto it's thanks to you that i'm here" She told him. His stomach growled he hadn't eatin anything allday. "Would you like something to eat?" She asked. "Yes please if it's not any trouble" He said. "No trouble at all now what would you like?" She asked. "Do you have any ramen by any chance?" He asked. "Go figure you'd ask for that naruto" Sasuke said. "Hey i love ramen i can't help it" He said. "Just so happens i do have ramen follow me into the dining room" She said. "YAY" He shouted out.

Everyone followed her into the dining room and sat at the table. Rizuki took out some ramen and started cooking. "So kakashi are we heading back after this?" Naruto asked. "We have to naruto incase they need us there" He said. "I was afraid you would say that i really don't wanna leave this place" He said with sadness in his voice. "Naruto are you sure it's the place you don't wanna leave or is the princess you don't wanna leave" Sasuke asked. "It's both" He replied. "Were gonna have to go back sooner or later" He said. "Yeah yeah i know" Naruto replied.

"Ok guys ramen is done eat up" Rizuki said serving them their ramen. Naruto was the first one to finish his ramen "That was delicious better than Ichiraku's ramen" He said smiling. "Thank you naruto" She said and started to eat her ramen slowly. Kakashi had his mask off as he ate his ramen. Sakura was eating her ramen quietly she just wanted to get back to Konoha and leave this place. Everyone soon finished their ramen.

"I guess we have to leave now right" Naruto said. "No we can stay a little longer if it's not to much trouble rizuki" Kakashi said. "Stay as long as you like i love having company there's some spare rooms upstairs if you get tired" She said. "Thank you" Kakashi said. "Aslong as i don't end up anyway near sakura's room i don't want her coming into my room trying to come in my bed" Sasuke said laughing. "HEY I'M SILL HERE YOU KNOW!!!!" Sakura yelled. "Oh right didn't see you" He said. She scoffed and turned towards Rizuki. "So princess what do you do around here?" She asked her. "I love drawing snow wolves their my favorite creatures" She told her. "Mind if take a look at the pictures?" She asked. "Not at all naruto would you like to see them?" She asked. "Yeah i would love to" He said.


	7. Chapter 7

She smiled "Follow me then" She said walking over to a door she opened it and the room was full of paintings. "Wow Rizuki their all so beautiful" Sakura said. There were paintings of the beautiful snow wolves howling gracefully at the moon and some of snow owls. Naruto stared at them all "I've never seen anything so beautiful before in my life you really know how to capture a animal's beauty" He told her smiling. "Why thank you naruto your the first one to ever see that in my paintings" She told him.

"Really?" He asked. "Yeah most people just look at them like paintings" She told him. "That's how everyone at the village looked at me they never saw me for the real me" He said. "Well that's changed now naruto you have friends" She said. "I know and their the best friends i have" He said. _"Wow she's really beautiful"_ He thought to himself as he looked into her eyes.

A woman walked into the room everyone was in. "Rizuki it's so good to see you again" She said. "Hello mother i want you to meet the ninja that brought me back" She told her mother. "Hello there and who might you be?" She asked. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and i can see where your daughter get's her beautiful looks from" He said smiling. "Well aren't you sweet" She said. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha" He told her bowing in respect. "You don't have to bow" She said. "Sakura Haruno here" She said. "And i'm Kakashi Hatake" He said.

"Well i thank you all for bringing my daughter back here safe and sound" She told them all. "It's no problem at all i'd do it all again if i had to" Naruto said. "You loser your always trying to showoff" Sasuke said playfully punching him in the arm. "Hey i'm not showing off" He said laughing. "Right naruto" He said. "What are you gonna do about uncle?" Naruto asked. "I guess i'm gonna have to fight him if he tries anything" She said. "We should help Rizuki stop her uncle" He said. "But how do we that?" Sakura asked. "The sameway we always do working as a team" He said.

"You really do that for me?" She asked. "Of course Rizuki we won't let your uncle come anyway near you" He said. "He's got us leaf ninja to deal with now and you don't wanna mess with us" Sasuke said smirking. "Thank you very much" She said as she looked at naruto_ "He's got the most beautiful blue eyes i ever saw they hold such sadness pain sorrow and anger yet through all the pain he's been through he still finds a way to smile and laugh it's like all the bad memories he had just fades away and are replace with good memories and he's always protecting his friends at the cost of his own life he truly is amazing could i be falling for naruto" _Rizuki thought staring into his eyes.

"Princess you look like you have something on your mind you alright" Naruto said. "Yeah naruto i'm fine" She said smiling. "Good sasuke wanna go do some training so we can be ready to fight her uncle?" He asked. "Sure why not got nothing else to do" He said walking out the door with naruto close behind. Rizuki followed them outside to watch them train she wanted to see what kind of jutsu's naruto knows. "Well sasuke you ready?" He asked. "Aren't i always" He said getting into his fighting stance. "You make the first move loser" He said smirking. "Stop calling me loser" He said running towards him throwing the first punch. Sasuke put his right hand up to block his punch "Come on naruto you can do better than that" He said. Naruto threw another punch and hit him the chest sending him flying "How was that?" He asked. Sasuke smirked and stood up. "Not bad" He said disappearing and reappearing infront of him and punched him in the gut making naruto fall to the ground on one knee.

Naruto did a side sweep on sasuke knocking him off his feet once again. "You've gotten alot stronger naruto since last time we trained" He said. "Thanks for noticing" He said helping sasuke up. "Let's work on our jutsu's now" He said. "Yeah i have to work on my rasengan" He said. "Yeah and i have to work on chidori" He said. They both made some snowmen out of the snow to use for targets. Sasuke did some handsigns and made his chidori appear. He charged at the snowman with his chidori and hit it making the snow go everywhere. "Keep it up sasuke it's looking good" Naruto said making his rasengan appear taking out his snowman as well. "Nice naruto your rasengan looks great" Sasuke said.

"Wow naruto that was amazing i never knew you were this strong" Rizuki said. He looked over to where she was standing "Heh thanks princess i can't use that jutsu to much it drains alot of my chakra and i only use it as a last resort" He said. "I see so how many times of you used it before in battle?" She asked. "Let's see around three to four times believe me i was tired after that" He said. "Wow it must of been hard for you" She said. "I guess you can say that i'm just happy i didn't die from it" He said laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's your uncles name anyway?" Naruto asked. "Oh right it's Daisuka" She told him. "Right what's he look like?" Sasuke asked. "Here's a picture of him" She said handing sasuke a picture of her uncle. "He sure is on ugly looking guy" He said. "You guys we have to keep a sharp eye out for this guy and make sure he doesn't come anywhere near Rizuki" Naruto said.

"You guys don't have to do this for me really" She told them. "Well we want to" He said. "More like he wants to" Sasuke said smirking. "Huh what's he mean naruto?" She asked. He blushed slightly. "It's nothing princess really" He said. "Are you sure it's nothing because i can see you blushing" She told him. That made naruto go even redder. "I'm sorry i have to do something over there" He said running out the door pulling sasuke along with him.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked. "Listen i need to tell you something but you can't tell the princess got it" He said. "Yeah what is it?" He asked. "I think i'm beginning to fall for rizuki" He said. "You mean fall in love" He said. "Yeah i can't explain it but i just seem so happy around her she makes me feel special and sees me for me not for what's in me" He said. "I noticed" He said. "What should i do?" He asked. "Tell her how you feel before it's to late" He said. "But what if she doesn't feel the same for me" He said. "Don't worry naruto i'm sure she feels the same" He said.

"How do you know sasuke?" He asked. "Come on just look at the way she stares into your eyes and smiles everytime you look at her it's pretty clear she likes you naruto" He said smiling. "Alright sasuke i'll tell her but not now i'm just gonna wait it out a little while longer" He said. "Just don't wait to long" He said. "Don't worry i won't" He said.

"What are those talking about?" Rizuki asked. "Hmm they could be talking about you but i'm not to sure" Kakashi said. "Me why me?" She asked. "Like i said i'm not to sure why don't you go ask them" He said. "I guess your right" She said walking over to where Naruto and Sasuke were at. "Hey guys" She said. "Oh hey rizuki" Naruto said. "What are you two talking about all the way over here?" She asked. "Just how useless sakura is" Sasuke said. "Care to tell me" She said. "Well back when we all first became ninja there three ninja's to a squad and it just so happened that me sasuke and sakura were all on the same squad together it wasn't all that fun trust me" Naruto said.

"To make a long story short all sakura did when kakashi put us on this test was fall down and scream like a useless idiot" He said laughing. "Why did she do that?" She asked. "Kakashi put her in this genjutsu and made it look like sasuke was going to die and she just stood there screaming next me and him were fighting and i almost got the bells from him i did my fire ball jutsu i thought i had him but he did some earth style jutsu and pulled me under the ground where only my head was showing and sakura came out of some bushes and saw me and fainted" Sasuke said also laughing.

"Looks like your the only two real ninja on your squad" She said. "Yup i don't remember how many times we had to save her" He said. "Like one hundred times" Sasuke said. "Wow you two sure are amazing ninja" She told them. "Thank you rizuki" He said. "Rizuki do you sing when your alone?" He asked "I do naruto why do you ask?" She asked him. "I was wondering if i could hear you sing before we leave to go back to Konoha" He said.


	9. Chapter 9

It was now getting close to dark and everyone had walked into their rooms for a goods night rest before their big battle with Daisuka. Everything was peaceful not a sound to be heard as everyone slept one of Daisuka's follower's snuck into Rizuki's room. She moved slightly in her sleep as he made his way over to her bed she opened her eyes right as he covered her mouth to scream.

She tried to fight him off but she wasn't strong enough she only knocked over a flower vase that was sitting on her nightstand. He knocked her out and jumped out the window. Naruto woke when he heard the glass break and rushed over to her room and kicked opened the door only to find that she was gone.

He ran to sasuke's room first. "SASUKE WAKE UP!" He screamed. Sasuke bolted up "What is it naruto?" He asked. "It's rizuki she's gone i heard some glass breaking in her room i went to go see what it was and she wasn't there" He said. "Wake up the others we have to go find her" He told him. Naruto nodded and ran to sakura's and kakashi's room.

After he got everyone up they met up with sasuke near the entrance of the castle. "Ok guys let's get moving" Sasuke said. "Right i swear if anything happened to her i'm going to kill whoever took her" Naruto said his fist shaking as they all walked out the door. The princess began to wake up "What's the meaning of this?" She asked. "Keep your mouth shut princess" He told her. She yelled out for anyone to come help her. "NARUTO HELP ME!!!!" She screamed.

Naruto heard her scream and ran off in the direction he heard her. "Come on guys hurry up" He said and started to speed his pace up. "Slow down we can't keep up" Sasuke shouted after him. "I'm not going to let them hurt the person i care most about i'd rather die than have them kill her" He said back to sasuke. He just stayed quiet and followed after him.

Meanwhile as naruto and the others chased after the kidnapper Rizuki's uncle was making his way to the castle to claim the thrown as his own. "Finally the time has come for me to claim my rightful place as king" He said as entered the throne room. "Daisuke what are you doing here?" Rozia asked. "I'm here to claim the throne" He told her. "You know Rizuki is the rightful heir to the throne not you" Rozia said. "My brother was foolish forever choosing that girl to rule over this land" He said.

"No he was right for choosing her if you were to ever rule this land it would be nothing but pure evil" She said. "Heh i'm sorry you see it that way as for your loving daughter i'm sure she's long gone by now" He said. "What are you talking about Daisuka?" She asked. "She's never coming back to the land of snow" He said.

Naruto and the others finally caught up with the kidnapper. "Let her go" He said. "Naruto you came" She said. "Of course i did i made a promise to you didn't i" He said. She smiled as the ninja set her on the ground. "Looks like my job here is done" He said before dissappearing. "What job oh no what if daisuka is already at the castle this is bad we have to hurry and get her back" Sasuke said. "Hold on we have to have a plan first" Sakura said.

"I've got the perfect plan we'll sneak into the castle and take out any guards that might be there and make our way to the throne hall where we'll assassinate him" Naruto said. "Not bad that plan might work alright then let's get going" Sasuke said. "I'm coming aswell" Rizuki said. "Fine be careful and if you get hurt or wounded i don't want you fighting you hear me if something happens run and get out of there" He told her. "Naruto i'll be just fine" She told him. He nodded "Ok let's move out"

Everyone nodded and quickly made their way back to the castle. They were hoping that they'll make it back in time to stop daisuke before it was to late.

But it was already to late. Daisuke had already claimed the throne. "You won't get away with this they'll stop you" Rozia said. "Like three little brats can beat me" He said. She just glared at him and waited for them to return.

After along while everyone made it back to the castle and put the plan into action. They snuck in and took out all guards that were in the way and they soon came upon the throne hall. "Uncle i've finally found you" Rizuki said. "Well if it isn't little rizuki and her annoying little friends" He said smirking. "I'm here to stop you and take back my throne" She told him. "Rizuki i've been expecting you" He said. She saw her mother tied up on the ground. "What are you gonna do to her?" She asked. "Easy i'm going to kill her surrender the trone to me or i'll kill her infront of your eyes" He said.

Rizuki walked up to her uncle. "Fine i'll surrender" She said. "Princess please don't give up so easily you can still fight him" Naruto pleaded. "I'm sorry naruto i don't want my mother to be killed" She said walking up to her uncle. Naruto tried to stop her but kakashi and sasuke both held him back. As she stood infront of her uncle he smirked. "You know on second thought maybe i'll have a little fun with you before i kill you" He said.

Naruto after hearing this he lost it and the kyuubi came out. He freed rizuki and her mother it didn't stop there as the fight went on he proved how strong he was. Daisuka mocked naruto as they fought. "After i kill you i'm going to have alot of fun with Rizuki and her mother before i kill them" He said. Naruto's blood thirst reaches new levels and he enter the dreaded four tails mode. The fight continued and naruto easily overpowerd her uncle and kills him. His blood lust wasn't sated and he goes on a rampage. Seeing this Rizuki tried to calm him down and it works just barely and he ended up almost hurting her. Naruto passed out from exhaustion.

Almost everyone in the castle had saw the fight but they hail him a hero for killing her uncle and the whole kingdom had celebrated his death during this celebration naruto woke up and sasuke had told him what happened. He just broke into tears about not being able to control the fox Rizuki walked over to him and hugged him. "Naruto it's alright you did what you had to do and everyone they don't fear you or blame you in fact your like a hero to them all" She said smiling. "I'm sorry if i hurt you" He said. "You didn't hurt me all you've saved me" She said.

With that they all joined in the celebration.


	10. Chapter 10

After the celebration was over Naruto and the others headed out the door. "Well guys our mission was a success great job" Kakashi said. "Well i guess we have to leave now" Sakura said. "Yeah" Sasuke said. Naruto didn't want to leave her behind_ "I can't leave just yet i have to tell her my feelings how much i love her and care for her she was the only person who saw me for who i really am and not just some monster or freak. She's made me feel so happy she was the only one who was able to cure my broken heart"_ He thought to himself as he stared into her beautiful eyes.

"Naruto you've done so much for me i don't know how to thank you" She said. "Just don't ever forget me princess please keep me in your heart and in your dreams so i won't feel alone when i get back to the village" He told her. "How could i ever forget you naruto that cute little smile of yours those ocean blues eyes" She told him. "Thank you princess that really means alot of you to say that" He told her slightly blushing at what she said.

"Naruto you know your blushing" Sasuke whispered to him. "What i am?" He asked. "Yes you idiot" He said slightly laughing at his best friends confused look. "Why don't you tell her how you really feel about her before it's to late" He said being all serious now. "You think i should?" He asked. "I know you should" He said. "Your right i will tell her" He said.

Rizuki looked at him. "What is it you want to tell me naruto?" She asked. "Well you see princess i've fallen in love with you ever since i first layed eyes on you i just could never tell you sooner because i was afraid of what you might think" He said. "Naruto you shouldn't of been afraid of what i might think" She said. "What are you saying?" He asked. "I'm saying i've fallen in love with you aswell" She said blushing. "Really princess" He said. "Yes naruto really everytime i saw how you never gave up even in the face of danger you always found a way to pull through and you were always there for me even when you were at your weakest or had barely any chakra left" She said.

"Your the only girl i know whose ever treated me so kindly before you treated me like i was a human even though you saw the nine tailed fox demon take control of my body you didn't run away you stayed by me knowing full well that i coudl've hurted you that made me feel something i've never been able to feel before and it's all thanks to you that my broken heart has finally been cured" He said.

She smiled and stared into his eyes before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone in the castle stared at the two kissing and smiled. Naruto broke away and smiled. "You know that was my first kiss" He said. "Oh really well i'm glad i got to be the one to kiss you" She told him smilling. "Me too" He said. "So naruto what are you gonna do now that you and rizuki are finally together are you coming back or staying?" Sasuke asked. "I wanna stay but i don't want to leave you behind sasuke" He told him with sadness in his voice.

"Then why don't i stay here with you and rizuki if that's alright with her?" He asked. "Well can he stay with us?" He asked. "Of course he can stay you guys are like brothers" She said. "Alright this is so awesome" He said grabbing him by his neck like brothers usually do. "Thank you rizuki atleast i won't have to put up with Ino back at the village" He said laughing.

"Let me guess another one of your fangirls" She said. "Sadly yes" He said. "Well you two should be going now tell everyone i said hi" Naruto said. "Right well naruto sasuke i guess we won't be seeing eachother for awhile huh?" Kakashi asked. "Don't worry sensie you'll see us again we'll visit" Naruto said. "Yeah so don't worry" Sasuke said.

Sakura and Kakashi had left back for Konoha leaving their dear friends behind not forgetting the good times they had with eachother. "So what are we going to tell the hokage now?" Sakura asked. "That Naruto fell in love with the princess and decided to stay with her as for sasuke well he wanted to stay with his brother" He told her. "Right should i tell her or should you?" She asked. "I will" He said.

They made it back to the ship and got on. Sakura just stared out into the sea with a smile on her face she would've loved to stay in the land of snow but she knew she was needed in Konoha if something ever came up and they needed some extra help. Kakashi had his face buried in his book as he always does. "Why do you keep on reading that thing don't you ever get bored?" She asked him. "No it's a good book" He said not taking his eyes off it.

Back at the princess's castle Sasuke and Naruto were talking. "So it looks like your gonna be a prince now" He said. "I guess i've never been a prince before" He told him. "So i guess your dream of being hokage is gone?" He asked. "Yeah now my only dream is to help my beloved rizuki rule over her land and turn it into a true paradise" He said.

"Really you'd help me do that?" She asked. "Of course my love anything just make you happy" He said. "Your so sweet" She said. "Yeah i know" He said. "So what about me?" Sasuke asked. "Right you can be my right hand man" He said. "Awesome brother" He said. "So my princess what's the first order of business?" He asked.


	12. Chapter 12

~Time skip 6 years later~

Naruto had decided to open up a ninja academy for any youngster's who wanna become ninja. He was the teacher of course he had taught the kids the basics like what chakra is and how to use jutsu's. He wanted to be ready for the next attack Sasuke would also help with the ninja academy if he wasn't to busy doing other stuff around the castle.

Rizuki and Naruto's love for each other grew deeper and deeper every minute and they were to marry each other. He walked into the throne room and walked up to where she was sitting in her throne. "Rizuki i have something i want to ask you" He said. "Yes what is it naruto?" She asked. He just smiled and got to one knee and pulled out a little box. "My dear rizuki I've fallen for you so hard and my love for you is deep and strong i can't imagine a day without seeing your beautiful smile and gorgeous eyes I've been wanting to ask you this for a long while now" He said.

She stared at him with wide eyes tears rolling down her cheeks. "Princess Rizuki will you do the honor's of marrying me?" He asked opening the small box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Oh naruto of course I'll marry you" She said crying tears of joy. He stood up smiling and hugged his soon to be wife. "Thank you my love finally I'll be with the one i love forever" He said hugging her back also crying tears of joy.

Sasuke smiled at his brother. "Well looks like were about to have another Uzumaki that's if your changing your last name Rizuki" He said. "Of course I'm changing my last name sasuke" She said smiling. "Rizuki Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki i like the sound of that" He said smiling. "Sasuke can you do me a favor and be the best man of my wedding?" He asked. "Of course naruto i would be more than happy to" He said smiling.

Everyone was cheering for the two. "All of you are invited to the wedding it'll be a week from today so please it would mean alot to us if you come" She said. "YES PRINCESS WE WOULD ALL BE HONORED TO COME!!!" They all shouted. "Thank you everyone" She said smiling. "Could this day get any better" He said. "You know naruto after we get married you become king" She told him. "M-me a k-king no way that sounds awesome" He said.

A week later the wedding day had soon arrived. Naruto was in his room getting ready for the big day he was a bit a nervous and didn't know what to do he never got married before. Sasuke walked into naruto's room and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey don't be so nervous just stay calm" He said to his brother. "Thanks sasuke I'm really glad you decided to stay with me i don't know what i would without you i mean who would i have to mess around with" He said laughing. "Hey hey I'm just happy to be here naruto" He said smiling.

"So are you ready?" He asked. "Yeah i just came to see if you were doing alright" He said. "Yeah i'm fine just a tad bit nervous since this is my first wedding" He told him. "You'll be fine" He said. "If only my mother and father were here" He said with sadness in his voice. "They are their right here in your heart" He told him smiling. "Your right well let's get going the wedding is going to start" He said walking out the door. Sasuke following close behind.

"Daughter you look beautiful" Rozia said. "Thanks mother I'm so happy about today" She said. "So am i looks like your gonna be the new queen from now on" She told her. "Yeah as long as naruto stays by me then i know i can truly be happy" She said. "I'm so proud of you and your father would be to if he was still alive" She said. "I know father may not be with me now but i know he's watching me at this very moment" She said smiling. "Your right Rizuki well we should be headed off" She said. "Yeah" She replied walking out her door with her mother following close behind.

Naruto was waiting for his beloved to come walking down the isle. Rizuki and her mother came walking down the isle with everyone staring at them smiling. "Way to go brother" Sasuke said. "Thanks" He said smiling and turned his gaze back to rizuki as she walked up to him and stared into his ocean blue eyes. They both stood facing each other with smiles on their faces. "We are all gathered here today to join Rizuki Mioya and Naruto Uzumaki in holy matrimony if you two would say your vows" The Preist said. Naruto said his first. "Rizuki my beloved never in my life have i been so happy you were the first person whoever saw me for me and treated me like I'm a person before i met you my heart was frozen inside and filled with so much hate pain anger and sadness now thanks to you my heart is full of happiness and love you've made me feel so special and for that i thank you greatly" He said.

She smiled and said her vows. "Naruto my love i'm so happy to have met you it's all thanks to you that i've turned out as happy as i am before i wasn't able to smile or laugh i never had a single friend then i met you and i was able to smile and laugh you showed me what it meant to protect those who i hold dear to me thank you naruto for everything you've done for me" She said smiling. "Good now then Rizuki Mioya do you take Naruto Uzumaki to be your loftly wedding husband to have and to hold till death to you part?" He asked. "I do" She said. "And do you Naruto Uzumaki take Rizuki Mioya to be your loftly wedding wife?" He asked him. "I do" He said. "I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride" He said.

Naruto and Rizuki both smiled leaned in and kissed eachother gently on the lips. After the wedding was over they became king and queen of the land of snow and they couldn't be happier.


	13. Chapter 13

"Rizuki i'm going to open up a trade route to wave country,konoha,and suna would that be alright?" Naruto asked. "Yes my dear it's perfectly fine with me" Rizuki said smiling. "Good that's gonna be very useful for us when were in a bind" He said. "I wonder what sasuke's doing?" She asked. "Oh he's on patrol" He told her. "I see it was a good thing to make him the bodyguard" She said. "He sure is the right guy for the job" He said.

Sasuke came barging into the castle with a young kuniochi from the mist village. "Sasuke what happened?" He asked. "I'm not sure i was on patrol and saw this girl being chased by a kiri bloodline hunter nin she passed out not to far from the lands gate so i brought her back here" He said. "Well she can stay here and rest in the guest room for now" Rizuki said. "Thank you Rizuki" He said. "Come on i'll help you" She said.

Rizuki and Sasuke brought her to the guest room and layed her on the bed. "Did the guy chasing her call out her name or anything?" She asked. "No i don't believe so" He said. The girl soon woke up "Where am i?" She asked. "Your in the land of snow this young man here saved you from some bloodline hunter nin" Rizuki told her. "Thank you and what is your name?" She asked. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha the soul suvivor of the Uchiha Clan and this is Queen Rizuki" He told her. "It's a pleasure to meet you both i'm Azula Kili" She told them.

"Your going to be staying here for a while i'll watch over you from now on" He said. "I don't want to be a bother" She told him sitting up on the bed. "Your no bother at all were glad to help" He said. Naruto came walking in seeing that the girl was finally awake "Hey i'm Naruto Uzumaki and the king of this land who might you be?" He asked. "Azula Kili" She told him. "I hope you enjoy your stay here and if there's anything you need don't be afraid to ask" He told her smiling. "Thank you Naruto i really appreciate it" She said. "No problem were just glad to help" He said.

Sasuke got a good look at azula she had long dark blue hair and ruby red eyes she wears a black dress with dark red nin shorts underneath and black fingerless nin gloves. She was the most gorgeous girl he has ever seen this was a first that sasuke had ever found a girl attractive he's spent most of life not caring about all the girls back in Konoha he always thought love would get in his way of killing itachi and restoring his clan. All of this had changed because of her.


	14. Chapter 14

Rizuki walked over to where naruto was standing at in the throne room. "So how's our young friend doing?" She asked. "Well i'm doing just fine and look i even got new clothes from your closet queen rizuki i hope that was alright" She said. "Yes it's fine with me i'm glad to see your doing better" She said. "I plan on looking around the land for awhile" She said. "Sounds great Sasuke why don't you go with her?" She asked him. "Sure sounds good" He said. "This is gonna be fun we can finally get to learn more about eachother" She said smiling. "Yeah" He said. "Well then sasuke let's go" She told him. "Alright alright" He said.

One of the guards that was standing at the gate came walking in. "Excuse me my queen there's a group of samurai warriors out by the gate we need your assistants" He said. "Right i'm coming" She said walking with the guard outside the castle and to the gate. "Well well what do we have here?" She asked. "Please help us we have no food no money and no homes we've been traveling around for days" The head of the clan said. "Don't worry i'll help you just follow me and i'll take you to your new homes" She told them smiling. "Thank you" He said following her. "I'll provide you with enough money and food to last you a year" She said and lead them all to an empty part of the land where no one lived. "This will be where you all live" She told them. "It's perfect thank you very much" He said.

"Now get settled i have to return to the castle" She said walking back towards the castle. As soon as she got back to the castle Naruto came walking up to her. "So what's going on?" He asked. "Well we now have a clan of samurai warriors living here" She told him. "Really that sounds great maybe they can help me and sasuke become sword masters'' He said. "Yeah that would be great" She told him.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Azula were walking around taking in the sights. "This land is beautiful" She said. "Yes i'm glad i stayed here with naruto instead of konoha where the fangirls live" He said. "What are fangirls?" She asked. "Girls who obsesse over me and drool over me they followed me around everywhere i go and would try to get me to fall in love with them it was so sickening" He told her. "That's horrible" She said. "I know all i ever really wanted was for someone to love me for who me and what's inside not just because i'm hot or goodlooking you know that's why i always turned away from love and didn't pay much to attention to girls because the love they had for me wasn't real" He said looking to the sky.

"Sasuke maybe oneday you'll find that special someone who will love you and make you feel as though your the most important person and who loves you for you and what's inside trust me on this sasuke the time will come when you do find the special girl" She told him. "Thank you Azula how is it that your the only girl who could tell me what i wanted to hear and make me feel happy inside" He told her now staring into her eyes. "Maybe i'm the on sasuke were just gonna have to wait and see what happens" She told him. "Yeah maybe" He told her.


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke and Azula were now becoming best friends he opened up to her more and he was happy. "You know Azula your the first girl whose seen me for me and actually talks to me like i'm a person and doesn't drool all over me" He told her. "Really well i'm glad then" She told him smiling. _''She's so beautiful her smile is like an angels and her eyes shine like the stars in the night sky...wait what am i saying?! i can't be falling in love with her or could i"_ He thought to himself as he stared into her beautiful eyes. "Sasuke you alright?" She asked giggling. He broke eye contact with her and shook his head. "Yeah i'm fine just thinking" He said. "Alright if you say so" She said. He just smiled at her "Wanna go see what naruto and rizuki are doing?" He asked.

"Yeah let's go" She said walking off with a smile on her face. He followed after her. Naruto and Rizuki were talking to Rizo the head of the samurai clan. "We would like it if you could teach us the way of the samurai incase our land is ever under attack we can defend ourselves better" Rizuki told him. "Of course we will it's the least we can do since you helped us out" Rizo told her. "That's great we should tell sasuke aswell" Naruto said. "I'm sure he'll love that" She told him smiling. "Love what?" Sasuke asked walking up to them. "There you guys are where you've been?" He asked. "Me and azula were just taking a walk around the land seeing the sights" He told him. "That's awesome anyway rizo is going to teach us how to become swordmasters" He told him.

"That's perfect and it's something i do love" He said laughing. "Good then it's settled we'll start your training in a week alright" Rizo told them. "That's fine with us" Naruto told him. "Well i must be going now goodbye" He said waving walking back into his house. Everyone just smiled and walked back to the castle.

All the time Sasuke was with Azula he just couldn't seem to stop smiling or get her off his mind. Could he really be falling for her? she just might be the one to help rid the loneliness his heart feels will he finally find the onething he's been searching for. As the days went on Sasuke and Azula started spending more time together always making jokes about sakura laughing at her. "I never knew making fun of someone could be so much fun" She told him. "Ha it's sakura she's the most worthless good for nothing sorry excuse for a ninja to ever been born all she does is scream and faint she can't fight to save her life" He told her. "Really she is pathetic" She told him laughing.


	16. Chapter 16

As the days went by Sasuke and Azula began to develope feelings for eachother and one day on their way back to the castle something inside sasuke told him to tell her how he felt. So that's just what he did. "Azula can i tell you something?" He asked. "Yeah sure what is it" She said. A slight blush came across his face. "Well Azula i maybe in love with you" He told her. She stared at him with a smile. "Sasuke is it true?" She asked. "Yes it is the more time i spend with you the more i open up around you i don't have act like a stuck up jerk i can smile and laugh and just be myself your the first and only girl whosever seen me for me and that really makes me feel good about myself" He told her blushing like mad by now.

She hugged him tightly. "Sasuke i've fallen for you the sameway this is wonderful i've never felt so strongly about a boy before" She told him. He hugged her back. "Stay with me please help cure my heart of it's loneliness give it the power to love again" He told her. "Of course i will sasuke" She told him backing away only to kiss him sofly on the lips. He was surprised at first but soon kissed her back just as soft.

Naruto and Rizuki just so happen to watch what had just happened. "WAY TO GO SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed to his brother. "I knew he would find love" She said. "I'm so happy for him" He told her walking over to where sasuke was standing at. She followed after Naruto to congradulate sasuke on his new found love.

Sasuke turned over to where Naruto and Rizuki were walking over. "Hey guys what's going on?" He asked. "Nothing what's going on here?" He asked with sly grin. "Me and Azula told eachother how we felt and now were dating" He told him. "You see sasuke i told you that you would find love one day and you have" He told his brother. "I'm really happy for you Azula you found yourself a wonderful boy" Rizuki told her. "Thank you queen" She told her. "Oh now stop calling me queen just call me Rizuki" She said laughing. "Ha ok rizuki" She said. "Oh sasuke the samurai clan head master agreed to train us" Naruto told him. "Really sounds fantastic" He told him. "Come on guys let's get back to the castle" Rizuki said.

"Yeah and then in a week we can go talk to Rizo about training us" Naruto said. "Yeah good idea come on azula" He said taking her hand walking away. Naruto and Rizuki smiled following close behind them. Sasuke was so happy because he finally found someone to love him and treat him like he's somebody special.


	17. Chapter 17

The Spring had finally come in the land of snow now known as the land of spring. Naruto and Rizuki couldn't be happier they were expecting twin babies. "Naruto i have some great news" Rizuki told him. "Yes what is it?" He asked. She held her stomach smiling. "Were going to have babies" She said. Naruto got this huge grin on his face and tears formed in his eyes. "Naruto why are you crying?" She asked him. "I'm just so happy that i'm going to finally have a family" He said.

"You should be naruto your going to be a great father" She told him. "Thanks let's tell sasuke and azula" He said. "Yeah i'm sure they'll be just as surprised as you were" She said. He nodded and walked off to sasuke's room and rizuki walked off to azula's room. "Hey sasuke i have something i wanna tell you" He told him. "Yeah naruto what is it?" He asked. "Me and rizuki are going to have twin babies" He said smirking. "That's awesome naruto i'm really happy for you when are expecting them" He said. "Three months" He replied. "Wow it won't be long brother" He said.

"Yeah i know" Naruto replied. Rizuki and Azula both walked in sasuke's room with huge smiles on their faces. "Sasuke naruto isn't the only one whose going to be a father" She told him holding her stomach. "You mean" He said. "Yes sasuke i'm pregnant aswell" She told him. "I couldn't be any happier than i am right now my dear and it's all thanks to you" He said kissing azula on the lips then hugging her.

Sasuke's dream has finally come true the uchiha clan is going to be restored and it's all thanks to this one girl who was finally able to get sasuke to love again. Now both sasuke and naruto are going to be proud father's their new life as parents will soon begin. So as time went on both sasuke and naruto thanks to the help of Rizo became master swordsmen and thanks to Rizuki they learned some new jutsu's. "So naruto do you miss konoha?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just laughed. "No i could careless about that village i mean yes i do have some good friends their but other than them i don't miss konoha at all you?" He asked. "Well i sorta do i did grow up with my mother and father their if only i knew why itachi did what he did" He said. "Have you ever tried asking him that" Naruto said.

"I never thought about that before i was just filled with so much hate and anger towards him that it hadn't crossed my mind to ask him" He said. "Next time you see him ask" Naruto said smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

Well the three months months did indeed pass by quickly and Rizuki gave birth too two very beautiful twin girls Aura amd Aina. They have their father's hair and whisker like marks and their mother's eyes both age four and a son Arashi mother's hair and father's eyes and whisker marks age three. "Their beautiful rizuki" Naruto said holding his son in his arms. "I know my love i couldn't be any happier" She told him holding her baby girls. "I finally have a family now" He said tears forming in his eyes. Just then sasuke came walking in with his two kids Sura and Rosa ages four and five. "Sasuke your a dad now that's awesome" Naruto said.

He smiled. "Yeah and i couldn't be any happier" He told his brother. "Excuse me my king there's some visitor's here to see you" One of their guards said. "Really who are they?" He asked. "Some nin from konoha" The guard told him. Sasuke and Naruto looked at eachother before following the guard to the entrance of the castle. As they all got to the entrace they saw their old friend Kakashi. Naruto grew wide eyed and tackled hugged Kakashi. "KAKASHI!!!!!!!!!" He said. "Hey naruto long time no see" Kakashi told him pushing naruto off him getting up. "I know so what brings you here?" He asked. "We wanted to see how you and the queen were doing" He said. "Daddy" Asura said walking up to naruto.

Kakashi's stared at the little girl in shock. "Did she just call you daddy?" He asked. Naruto smiled and picked his daughter up. "Yup i also have another daughter and a son" He said. "That's awesome naruto i knew you would finally have a family of your own oneday" He told him. "Thanks kakashi you were one of the only people who believed in me" He told him. He smiled and patted naruto on the head. "So sasuke how you been doing?" He asked him.

Sasuke smiled walking over to him holding his daughter. "This is Rosa my daughter" He told him. "Looks like your dream finally came true the uchiha clan has been restored" He told him. "Yeah and it's all thanks to Azula if it wasn't for her i would of never had this beautiful little girl" He told him. Azula came walking out from her room and down the stairs to the entrance where everyone was standing at. "Kakashi this is Azula my love" Sasuke told him. "She's very beautiful and lucky to have you" He said. "Thanks kakashi" She told him smiling.

"Oh i have some bad news about sakura" Kakashi said. "What happened?" Naruto asked. "She died on a mission before we arrived" He told him. "Oh that is sad but who cares she never liked me anyway" He said.


	19. Chapter 19

While Naruto was playing with his kids someone came bursting through the front doors. It was a man with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes just like naruto's this guy was holding his side he seemed to be bleeding badly probally from a stab wound he endured from a fight. "You who are you?" Rizuki asked. "He looks just like naruto" Sasuke said. "I-i-i'm h-h-his father" The man said weakly before passing out. "You mean that's naruto's father" Rizuki said rushing to his side.

Naruto had passed out due to the shock so kakashi brought him up to his room. "Kakashi do you know his father?" She asked him. "Yes he was my sensie his name is Minato and was also the fourth hokage" He told her. "Wow they look so much alike" She said. "Yeah" He said. Five minutes went by and they both started to wake up. Naruto shot up on the bed and stared at his father. "I thought you were dead" He told him.

Minato sat up and stared back at him. "That's what i thought i still can't explain how i'm alive" He said. "So your the father i never knew of" He said. "Yes naruto i'm your father and i was the one who sealed the fox inside you" Minato told him. Naruto had tears of joy running down his cheeks he hugged his father tightly not wanting to let go. "I'm so glad you came back father" He told him.

He hugged his son back. "I'm glad to be back" He told him. "Daddy who is this?" Aura asked tugging at his pants. "This is your grandfather minato" He told her. "You have a daughter" He said shocked. "Well i have two this is Aura and Aina is my other daughter she's asleep right now then there is Arashi my son he's out training somewhere this is Rizuki my wife" He told his father smiling.

"Wow naruto you've grown up so much i was so foolish to have done what i did to you back when you still a baby i should of never sealed the fox within you it was selfish of me and i hate to think about all the pain and suffer you went through as a child" He told him. "Don't worry about it father that's all in the past i'm over it besides i have friends and a family who love me for me and saw past the demon inside and that's all i ever asked for" Naruto said smiling picking up his daughter and throwing her up into the air then catching her.

Just as naruto started playing with her something very unusual happened. A pair of fox ears and a fox tail appeared on his body the ears were a beautiful red color with black tips and the tail was a red-ish orange color with black tips. "Uhhh naruto where did those come from?" Rizuki asked pointing to the ears and tail. "Where did what come from?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face. "Those ears and tail" She told him. "I have no idea i guess they just showed up when i was playing with Aura" He told her.

The samething had happened to Aura and Rizuki as well. "Looks like we all have them" Naruto said. Right as that happened sasuke,azula and their kids grew black cat ears and tails. "Hey sasuke you look like a cat" Naruto said laughing. "Shut up naruto" He growled. "Aww but i think it's cute" Azula said. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Their cuter on you though" He said.


	20. Chapter 20

While Naruto and Rizuki were playing with their kids they had another visitor. "Kakashi it's been awhile" A dark voice said. He turned to look who had said his name. "Itachi Uchiha what brings you here?" "I only came to clear things up with my little brother" He told him. "Sasuke your brother's here and wants to talk with you" Kakashi told sasuke who was playing with his daughter.

He turned over to where itachi and kakashi were standing at and walked over. "Well itachi what really happened" He said. "I was framed i was never around during the time of the masacure believe it or not i was at the akatsuki hideout gathering information" He told him. "How can i believe you now" He said. Itachi pulled out a photo and showed sasuke the date. "See after i got done gathering the information i went back to the third hokage's office and told him what i had heard" He told him.

Sasuke just stared at his brother for a long while not knowing what to do or say. "I came here hoping you could find it in your heart to forgive me for all the pain and suffering you went through as a child please sasuke it's killing me inside knowing that my only brother has all this hate and anger towards me i want to make things right again" He told him.

He just gave his brother a small smile. "It's alright itachi-san i'll forgive you only if you promise to help me and azula take care of our children" He said. "YOUR A FATHER!!!!!!!!" Itachi yelled. "Yes those are my children only there" He told him pointing to where Azula was at. "I'm an uncle so it looks like you restored the Uchiha clan after all little brother" He said smiling for the first time in years.

"But they all have tails and ears how did that happen?" He asked confused. "I'm not so sure but i have ears and tail to" He told itachi making the ears and tail appear. "Your part neko" He said. Sasuke bursting out laughing. "What's so funny?" Itachi asked. "Y-yo-you h-hav-have e-ea-ears a-nd-d a ta-tai-tail t-to" He said in between laughs. "No no no this can't be happening to me" Itachi said looking at the crimson red tail swaying back and forth behind him. He felt ontop his head only to find two cat ears both crimson red with black tips on the top.

Just as sasuke and itachi talked things over. Naruto's son came walking in from training "Hey dad i'm back" Arashi said. "How was training?" He asked. "It was awesome i've learned some awesome taijutsu" He said. "That's my son takes after his father" He said. "Daddy whose this person that looks like you?" Arashi asked. "Oh this is my father Minato and your grandfather" He told him. "Wow was he one of those hokage's you told me about?" He asked.

"Yes he was the fourth hokage and the one who sealed the fox inside me" Naruto told him. "I can't believe that my grandfather was the fourth hokage that's so cool" He said.


	21. Chapter 21

"He sacrificed himself just to save his village" Naruto told him. "So why did you leave the village daddy?" Arashi asked. "Well son i left because everyone there treated me like a monster and called me a freak a demon no one really showed me what love was i always felt alone and scared they stared at me with such hate in their eyes telling me that i should be dead it would hurt me so bad inside my heart felt like ice getting ready to shatter everyday i would go home to a empty house knowing that no one would be there to ask me how my day was or tell me they missed me or even say i love you" He told his son sadness breaking in his voice.

"Oh father that's just horrible i'm so sorry" Arashi said hugging his dad. "It's alright now son because i finally found the one i love and i have wonderful children i've found my happiness" He told him hugging back. "NARUTO GET YOUR KIDS OF ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled. "Hahaha get him kids" He told them laughing. "NARUTO YOUR SUCH A LOSER!!!!!!" He shouted back. Sasuke's kids were jumping all over naruto pulling at his ear's and tail.

Naruto was laughing and tossing Rosa up in the air and catching her in his hands kissing her on the cheek. She giggled cutely. "Hehe naru-kun your so sweet" She told him. "Your just so cute Rosa" He told her. Arashi walked over to where his father and Rosa were at. "Hey rosa you wanna go take a walk with me or something?" He asked her. "Sure Arashi i would love" Rosa said. "Have fun you two and don't be gone to long alright" Naruto told them.

"Alright dad i'll bring her back safe and sound" Arashi told him taking rosa's hand and walking out the castle. Naruto and Sasuke smiled at their children as they walked out. "Hey naruto what would you do if arashi and rosa started to fall in love with eachother?" Sasuke asked. "Were just gonna have to wait to see if they do fall in love" He told him. "Yeah and when that day comes it's gonna make me so happy" Sasuke smiled. "Yeah same goes for me" Naruto said smiling.

Aina came walking over to rizuki. "Mommy how did we get these ear's and tail?" "Well you got them from your daddy because of the fox demon living inside him" She told her daughter. "Really how did he get the demon inside him?" She asked. "Well his father did it so he could save the leaf village from being destroyed" Rizuki told her. "I feel bad for daddy having to live with that thing inside him" She said. "Aww Aina sweety you don't have to feel bad the fox demon really helped mommy out before you were born if not for naruto transforming into the demon when he did i woudn't be here and neither would you arashi or aura" She told her aina picking her up smiling.

"So then that makes my daddy a hero!" She exclaimed happily. "Yes sweety your daddy's a hero" She told her.


	22. Chapter 22

Arashi was in the rose filled meadow picking beautiful red roses for Rosa he knew she loved them and that they were her favorite flower. "Rosa is such a beautiful girl and has the most cutest smile ever" He was saying as he picked twelve roses. Naruto had been watching his son closely with a huge smile on his face.

Naruto walked over to where his son was picking the roses at. "Hey arashi who might those roses be for?" Arashi quickly spun around with a huge blush on his face laughing nervously. "Well there uh...for rosa" He was looking at the ground while talking to him. "You like her don't you" He told him smirking shly.

"I guess i do dad but how do i tell her?" He asked worry in his voice. "Just give it sometime first son don't rush into things pretty soon you'll find yourself falling for her more and more eachday that's when you'll know you wanna be the one to make her smile when she's sad or laugh when she needs to be cheered up and comfort her making her feel like she's the most important person in your life that you'd do anything for her just to make her happy" He told him.

"Really dad how do you know all this?" Arashi asked staring at his father with shock in his eyes. "Well son that's how i feel in love with your mother" He told him. "That's so awesome dad well i better be going i wanna give these to rosa see ya" Arashi called after his dad as he ran off back to the castle.

Sasuke was practicing his sword skills trying to become better than naruto. "Heh i'm going to become the best samurai ever even better than you naruto" Itachi was watching his brother the whole time. "You've gotten alot stronger sasuke now your not that wimpy little baby i had to take care of back when we were still kids" Sasuke stopped and glanced over at his brother saying. "Shut it itachi i wasn't a wimpy little baby" "Yeah you were i was always having to watch you making sure you weren't getting hurt" "Whatever itachi" Sasuke told him putting his sword in it's sheath.

Arashi was now in the castle talking with rosa. "So what is it you got me?" She had asked. "I got you these roses i hope you like them" He told her holding the boquet of roses out infront of him. "Arashi their beautiful i love them" She took the roses and smelt them. Arashi smiled at her reaction. Rosa smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you ara-chan"


	23. Chapter 23

**I wanna dedicate this chapter to one of my greatest friends on here Hakkyou No Yami he's given me so many great ideas whenever i had writer's block and this whole chapter is mainly the idea that he gave me i want to say thanks for always helping me with ideas and not getting annoyed well i hope you love this chapter much love AngelsandDemons32**

Naruto and Rizuki were talking about plans for the next war that should ever happen. "My lord someone from the sound village wants to speak with you" One of his guards said. "Let him in" He told him standing up. The guard nodded and let that good for nothing snake of a sanin in. "Hello naruto" He said in that dark snakey voice of his. "Orochimaru what are doing here?" Naruto had asked anger rising in his voice. "I'm not here to cause you any trouble i was just seeing if you would like to form an alliance with the sound village so i can destroy konoha" He smirked.

Naruto just laughed at what he had said. "I would rather die than to ever help you with anything you pathetic excuse for a snake" "I thought you hated that village for how they treated you don't you want it destroyed" He told him walking up to his throne. "It's true i do hate that village but i thier are people i care for living there so i'm sorry orochimaru you have to go find yourself another alliance" Naruto told him sitting back down in his throne.

Orochimaru was angry that naruto had refused to help him he turned to leave but stopped and turned to face him. "I will have revenge on the ice kingdom for not helping me you know naruto i always get what i want" With that said orochimaru left home to his village planning to attack the ice kingdom.

"Naruto who was that?" Rizuki asked. "He's noone dear" He had told her smiling. Rosa came running into the castle and straight to naruto. "Naruto naruto i think arashi is going to tell me how he feels" She screamed happily jumping into his arms. "Hahaha really that's great now why don't you go do the same i bet it would make your daddy really happy" He told the little girl rubbing her head. "I will nar-nar thank you" She had told him running back to where Arashi was at.

Orochimaru was in his lair talking with kabuto. "It's time we declare war on the ice kingdom" "What why?" He asked. "That little brat naruto refused to become alliances with our village" Orochimaru hissed. "So your only declaring war because you didn't get what you want is that right" Kabuto pushed his glasses up. "You watch your mouth kabuto or else you'll end up being my snakes dinner" He got up and walked over to where the sound four ninja's were. "Alright everyone listen up were going to declare war on the ice kingdom i want you four to gather up all the strongest sound ninja we have here after you get done doing that meet me outside the village gates" Orochimaru ordered then went to the gates to wait for his army.

Sasuke who had been out patroling with Azula had just passed the sound village right as orochimaru had said that. "Let's get back quickly we have to tell naruto and rizuki" Azula nodded as they both transported back inside the castle. "Naruto we have some bad news" Sasuke had told him. "What is it what's wrong?" He asked worry in his voice. "Orochimaru is planning on starting a war and he's attacking our kingdom" Azula had informed him.

"DAMN THAT SNAKE!!!!" He shouted. "What shall we do naruto?" Rizuki was worried by now. "We have to fight back it's the only way to stop him besides rizuki we have the upper hand our shinobi's are a thousands times stronger and better equipped plus Kakashi Itachi and my father are here to help us" He gave her a reassuring smile. "Your right naruto let's get them all ready for the upcoming war" She told him smiling back. "Sasuke go get your brother Azula get kakashi and my father" Naruto told them both. "RIGHT!!" They shouted in unison running off to bring the three here.

Arashi,Aina,Rosa,Aura,and Sura all walked into the castle where naruto and rizuki was at. "Hey what's going on here?" Sura asked. "Listen to me carefully kids there's a huge war about to happen between our kingdom and the sound village i want you five to stay put in the castle and not to come out no matter what we don't want you guys getting hurt do you undetstand" Naruto told them. "Yes naruto we understand" Sura had told him.

"Good Arashi and Sura you two are going to make sure the other three are safe can you do that for me?" He asked the two. Arashi and Sura looked at eachother and nodded. "Yes naruto we can do that" Sura told him smiling. "Thank you" Naruto had said. The two nodded and smiled.

The sound village already had it's army ready and moving out. "Alright men this is it time for us to destroy that good for nothing kingdom" Orochimaru had told them all. "YEAH!!!!!" Everyone shouted in unison.

Three days had gone by and everyone in the ice kingdom had gathered up it's strongest shinobi and headed out into the fields where they would meet up with the sound village army. "Alright everyone this is it the moment we all been waiting for our kingdom versus the sound village aslong as we stand strong and believe that we can win then victory will be ours now whose ready to kill some sound ninja" Naruto told his army. "WE ARE NARUTO NOONE CAN DEFEAT US NOW LET'S GET THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone shouted and ran towards the sound ninja who had also started towards them.

Kakashi took out half the sound ninja army in only a few minutes. "Is this all you got" He took out a few more without breaking a sweat. Itachi was using his mangekyou sharigan on the ninja he was fighting and killed them all. "Heh messing with an uchiha is a bad mistake" "Oh stop showing off itachi" Sasuke shouted to his brother as he took out three of the nin with his chidori. "I'm not showing off sasuke i'm only fighting" He shouted back. "Hahaha whatever you say brother" Sasuke laughed killing more of the nin.

Minato had no problem wiping out half the army using his special jutsu. "That's for being stupid enough to fight against the one and only fourth hokage" He laughed. Naruto was fighting against orochimaru himself. "Listen you snake your not going to win look around my kingdom already took out half your army without breaking a sweat it was a huge mistake for taking us on like this" He told him making shadow clones appear katana's in hands. "Alright time for my newest jutsu The naruto dragon dance" He said as the clones started to take the shape of a dragon moving their blades around in circular motions coming towards orochimaru.

"What's this i've never seen anything like it before" Orochimaru was shocked to see that some little kid could create such a powerful jutsu. "Your going to die right here and now" He told him as the justsu hit orochimaru dead on doing some serious damage to his body. The clones then dissappeared. Orochimaru layed on the ground barely breathing "I told you orochimaru you can't win that jutsu you saw can kill anyone instantly now go to HELL where you belong" Naruto said charging up his rasengan as one of the clones picked him up by the throat and held him there so naruto could attack. He charged at orochimaru his rasengen was a rainbow color instead of the usual blue. Naruto had hit orochimaru in the heart with the rasengen killing him off for good.

Rizuki had killed kabuto and the sound for ninja using her ice jutsu's. "That's my girl way to go rizuki" Naruto called over to her smiling. "What can i say i learned from the best" She called back smiling.

The war had ended with the ice kingdom being victorious. "Now we can go home and rest ourselves you all did fantastic out there" Naruto told everyone smiling. "YEAH NOONE CAN BEAT THE ICE KINGDOM!!!!!!!!" They shouted clapsing hands together laughing and smiling.


	24. Chapter 24

**OMC I FINALLY UPDATED IT HAVE FUN READING AND SORRY IT'S SO FREAKING SHORT HAVING REALLY BAD WRITERS BLOCK SO YEAH ENJOY THIS CHAPPY**

So after the huge battle was finally over Arashi and Rosa started spending all their time together as Naruto and Sasuke kept close watch. "Is it alright to spy on them like this their gonna think we don't trust them?" Naruto had asked his brother. "Listen Naruto were not spying on them just watching so nothing happens to them" Sasuke replied not moving his eyes away from the two.

Arashi and Rosa told eachother how they felt soon the two kids became an item. "Arashi-kun our parents are watching us" Rosa giggled looking over to their parents who were in a tree. "CRAP!!!!!They spotted us" Sasuke quickly jumped from the tree and ran off. "Uhhh....right then" Naruto jumped from the tree and walked up to the two little love birds. "Hey dad" Arashi walked up to his father. "UNCLE NAR NAR" Rosa jumped into Naruto's arms.

He laughed and patted her head. "So you two are together now...that's great now Arashi you take good care of Rosa and treat her like she's the most important person in the world never let her go" Arashi nodded his head understanding excatly what his father meant. Aina Aura and Sura were all hanging out with eachother back in the castle just acting like little kids coming up with new jutsu's just like Naruto's Uzumaki Dragon jutsu.

Rizuki was with Naruto talking about the next war that should happen to start. "Listen Rizuki can we not talk about anymore wars for now I just want to relax" He had told stretching his arms wide. Minato was with Itachi talking about plans for starting a new village for anyone ninja who happened to loose their homes. "That sounds like a great idea Minato-san we should start work on it soon" Itachi was saying. "Right we need to gather the best workers we can find to build this village" Minato had agreed thinking of who they could find to help.

Jiraiya had finished his final icha-icha paradise book and had Kakashi drooling over it. "GIVE ME THE BOOK JIRAIYA" He had yelled trying to grab the book away. "Not yet Kakashi wait a while" He had replied running from the pervy sensie. Kakashi just grew angry and pounced on him grabbing the book from his hands. "HAHAHAHAHA" Jiraiya just gave up thinking of just writing another Icha-Icha paradise series.


End file.
